Persona Q Shadow of Shibuya
by Lavakey
Summary: Join Akira Kirusu, Yu Narukami and Minato Arisato solve the mystery of a parallel world of Shibuya. And help find the memories of our new friends and experience one anothers story
1. Beginning

_A.U.: This story will only follow the Persona 5 gang's story in this story._

 _Also, pls don't burn me._

Disclaimer: Persona 3, 4 and 5 are owned by Atlus. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Day**

11/14 2028

Outside Sae's Casino, the phantom thieves are waiting for their leader Akira Kirusu to come back.

"He has spaced out for 10 mins already. What's taking him so long?" Skull said. Ryuji Sakomoto. He is a second year of Shujin academy and was the leader of the track team back then. He is the brute of the team.

"I don't know. But he is taking a long time rather than usual." Panther said. Ann Takamaki. She is a second year of Shujin academy and young a model. She is the beauty of the team.

"What's he doing, I wonder" Fox said. Yusuke Kitagawa. He is a student of Kosei High School. He is an artist and the teams skill card provider.

"He said that he goes to a place to get new personas" Queen said. Makoto Niijima. A third year of Shujin academy and the school's student council president. She's the brains of the team.

"That's kinda cheating if you ask me" Oracle said. Futaba Sakura. She is a introverted person and the Navigator of the team. She also provides backup

"At least it benefits us" Noir said. Haru Okumura. The new president of Okumura industries. She provides food to keep the energy of the team high.

"Yes, but it is rather hard to believe that one could have access to a place that can "fuse" personas." Crow said. Goro Akechi (Also known as Gazuntite-kun said by The Musical Gamer). He is the Detective Prince of this generation. He is the new member of the Phantom Thieves and gives information of their current mission.

"That's why we he is our leader. Plus, the name Joker suits him with his current background" Mona said. Morgana, a anthropomorphic cat that has the ability to communicate with his teammates and has experiences to be a phantom theif. He teaches his teammates how the Metaverse works.

"For real, what's taking him so long?" Skull said. He went to Joker and yelled at him "Make it quick".

"What does he call that place again" Panther asked.

"He calls it the "Velvet Room", I think" Mona said.

"There he goes again" Skull sighed

"What does that supposed to mean" Mona said angrily.

 **Beginning Navigation.**

Everyone was surprised when the phone reacted.

"What! Where's it taking us" Queen said

Everyone looked at their phones

"Velvet room?" Oracle said. Then the place was changing.

Meanwhile in the Velvet Room

Akira was sitting in the floor of his cell and saw that Igor was no where to be seen.

"Welcome back inmate" Caroline said

"We were surprised that you came here while our master was gone. To be honest, this was the first" Justine said

"Can I still fuse my personas even if Igor was gone?" Akira asked the twins

"It is possible, but the outcome might be different" Justine answered

"But you can still do it right?" Akira still asked, then Caroline smack the stick at his cell

"Didn't you hear her, we can but it might be different" Caroline said angrily. "So what will it be"

Then an alarm from the speakers came roaring in. "An alarm?!" Justine was surprised. Then a fog covered the entire area. When the fog lifted, The Phantom Thieves was inside the Velvet Room and Akira was wearing his Phantom suit and was outside his cell

"What is this place, why are there so many cells" Ann asked.

"Oh my, the Phantom Thieves are here." Justine said

Everyone looked at the twins. "What's wrong, why are you all loking at us" Caroline panicked

"You two look so cute in those uniforms, Can I keep them?" Futaba asked.

"There not animals Futaba" Makoto sighed. "But I have to say, you two do look cute" she said

"Joker, there you are. Where are we?" Akechi asked.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter" Akira answered and tried to mimic Igor.

"Inmate, it is not wise to mimic our master."

"Inmate? What's the kid talking about Akira" Ryuji asked.

"It's a long story." Akira sighed.

"Velvet Room. Why are we here, we were supposed to locate the treasure" Morgana asked.

"We have no clue. Usually when someone is bound to a contract, he is free to visit the Velvet Room whenever he likes. But only him is bound to the contract, so it is impossible for all of you to be here."

"Contract, this doesn't make any sense" Ryuji said.

"Is there a way for us to get out of here?" An asked the twins.

"Usually it's his cell door, but since he is outside of it, he can't get in."

"Were stuck here" Haru asked

Justine shooked her head "That door behind you was not here before, it might lead to the outsode world" Justine said.

Akira walked to it and opened the door. It was really bright and everybody went outside.

They were suddenly outside of Shibuya, but Akira felt that something was different.

"I noticed something, that building says it's 108 but it needs to be 105" Akechi said.

"You're saying that this place is not the Shibuya we now" Ann panicked.

"Yes, the station even says Shongen-Jaya rather than Yongen-Jaya not to mention that our clothes didn't change" Akechi said. Ryuji was getting jelly when Akechi noticed faster than him.

"His right, I'm still in my usual self rather than my cat form" Morgana said.

"This is not Shibuya. What did you do inmate" Caroline said readying for his execution.

"I suggest we look around first, And I need you to cone with us inmate" Justine said

"Why are you calling him an inmate" Ryuji asked

"None of your business" Justine shot Ryuji down.

"They're right, we need to search some clues. Futaba, Noir and Yusuke, go search at the station. Ryuji and Ann, try searching at 108. Me and Akechi will search at Central Shibuya." Makoto suggested

"Since when you we're giving orders" Yusuke gestured.

"We'll just meet up here later. I'll go with him" Morgana said.

Everyone seperated and they went to the Velvet Room. The whole interior has change drastically. There were three doors, a couch and 2 guillotines.

"What happened to the Velvet Room?" Caroline was shocked. Justine approached the doors and it was lock. "As I suspected."

"So, what now?" Morgana asked.

"Me and Justine will conduct a research to this new Velvet Room, the both of you can now leave." Justine said. "Tell us if you need something okay. Here inmate, have this in case if you need healing" Caroline added

Akira grabbed 5 medicine from Caroline and left the place.

Akira saw everyone waiting for him and Morgana.

"Found anything?" Ann asked.

"That place changed" Akira told them.

"How about you guys, found anything useful?" Morgana asked

"Well, there is no cell service and everyone just ignore us" Ryuji said

"Plus we can't leave Shibuya, there's a field keeping us from the outside." Futaba said.

"But me and Akechi found a place that you all might be interested." Makoto said

"What kind of place?" Yusuke asked.

"A palace of some sorts" Akechi answered

Everyone was shocked when there was a palace on broad daylight

"A palace, but how?" Morgana asked.

"Don't know but we want Oracle to check if it is a palace" Akechi said.

"Well then, I'm ready. Let's go team". Futaba cheerfully said.

Everyone went to Central Shibuya and stopped at the café.

"Is this the place?" Ann asked.

"Yup" Makoto answered

"But it's the café" Ryuji said

"That's why we want Oracle to scan that area" Akechi said.

"I'll give it a try" Oracle. "whoah"

"What is it Futaba" Makoto asked

"There's a lot of shadows inside that café" Futaba answered.

Everyone shocked and surprised

"For real" Ryuji said.

"Well, looks like we got our mission. Sae's palace can wait. We need to solve our current situation" Morgana said

"Let's do this everyone" Akira said

Everyone agreed then suddenly

"Becareful in there" a mysterious voice said.

Everyone froze

"Who said that?" Ann asked

"Behind you" the mysterious voice answered

Everyone looked behind Ann and two foxes. The right one has dark red fur everywhere except his head was colored white and was wearing a red shirt and black pants and he was wearing a black and white headset. While the left one has red and orange fur and was wearing a red shirt with brown pants and was holding a phone.

"Monster foxes." Ryuji said.

"We are not monsters, we're just like your cat you know" the left fox said.

"My name is Stan and the other is Lava" the right fox said.

"You said you're like Morgana, would that both of you were once human?" Makoto asked.

"No." Stan said.

"We are foxes forever since." Lava said

"Do you know what's inside?" Akechi asked.

"The café is filled with shadows, we avoided it to enter cause we can't all on our own." Lava said.

"Just what Futaba said" Haru added

"If you want to go in, I suggest you let us come" Stan said.

"I don't know about this" Ann said

"We can defend ourselves. And besides, we were the only ones that talked to you." Lava said

"It's your call Joker" Morgana said

"It's fine with me" Akira answered.

"Thank you. We promise that we won't slow you guys down." Stan thanked

All of them entered the café and saw that the place is large.

"Where are the shadows?" Yusuke asked.

"They are hiding to get an ambush. But don't worry, if we catch them first, we can get the advantage." Lava said.

Everyone walked forward and entered the door and was immediately attacked by a shadow.

"Like we said before we can fight. If you exploit the enemy's weakness, they will be knocked down and you get to act once more." Stan said

"Looks like you do know the basic of basics. Let's get them Joker" Morgana gestured.

Akira summoned Arsene and used Eiha on the cowardly maya. But it wasn't weak to it. Morgana used Garu and it was weak to it and was knocked down. He got to act once more and passed it to Lava. He summoned his persona by breaking a card and it was Neko Shogun and used Zio. It resisted it and the cowardly maya attacked Mona and it did slight damage. Stan then summoned his persona which was named Wolfy by shooting himself in the head and used Bufu and was able to knock down tue second enemy.

"Time for an all-out-attack?" Stan asked Joker and answered yes. After that they were able to beat them all.

After that battle everyone was shocked on how they summoned there personas.

"You guys are Persona users" Akechi asked

"Yup, we don't remember how we got them but that's what we want to know. Especially our past" Lava said

"Your past?" Ann asked

"You see, we our memories we erased for some reason and we want to get it back." Stan said

"You too!?" Ryuji was surprised.

Futaba reached down and played woth Lava's face like with Morgana. And apparently, he liked it.

"So the both of you are facing the same problem with mine huh, don't worry I know how it feels." Morgana said.

"I wanted to ask, you summoned your personas differently" Makoto asked

"Yes apparently, I summoned them by using an Evoker gun. And he summons them by breaking the arcana card. I don't know why but that's how we summon them." Stan answered

"Still let's get going, we can talk things later" Akechi said. Everyone moved forward and Akechi thought to himself 'Looks like I'm gonna stop the plans of Shido for awhile. We need to prioritize this first' Then Akechi moved on.

 _And that was the first chapter, hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this. The next chapter might take a while._

 _And yes, the musical gamer did call Akechi Gazuntite-kun because he heard it like a sneeze._

 _And yes, I have made my own persona of the Magician arcana and named it Wolfy. Can you guess what animal he is_

 _Anyway, This Lavakey your frequency based fox._

 _Signing off_


	2. Meetings and Shops

_A.U.: Hey, I'm back. I'm really grateful giving your time in reading this. I really enjoyed the Persona series especially 5 cause it's freaking amazing._

 _Anyway, thanks for the support on the 1st chapter and I hope enjoy this one as well. See you._

 **Disclaimer: Persona 3, 4 5 are still owned by Atlus. I only own my OCs and wherever this story shall lead.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting and Shops**

Meanwhile in the Velvet Room, Caroline and Justine are still investigating their situation.

"It's a good thing we can still execute some personas, right Justine" Caroline said

"Yes, but we still need some more time in order to operate the new guillotines. But still…" Justine said

"What is it Justine?" Caroline asked

"We're here for a reason Caroline, but I can't figure out why." Justine sighed

"We'll just leave it to the inmate to figure it out" Caroline said

"He does show determination" Justine said

Meanwhile, the Phantom Thieves are resting inside the café

"Oracle, how big is this place?" Ryuji groaned

"Let me check. There's two more floors until the boss. That's all I know" Futaba answered

"Two more?!" Ryuji gasped

"Is there a problem with that?" Ann asked

"Not really. Is just that, can we rest somewhere other than this place. We've been walking and battling for hours. We haven't seen at least one Safe room yet." Ryuji pointed out

"We've been only doing that for thirty minutes. But he does have a point. We need a good place to rest." Makoto said

"But where can we find a place?" Haru asked

"How about at Joker's place" Yusuke suggested

"We can't leave Shibuya remember" Morgana argued

"And besides, the residential areas are being blocked by the field and we can't afford a room in a hotel." Akechi pointed out

"I might know a place" Lava said

"You do?" Stan asked

"Yeah, It's near the ginza line" Lava answered

"Really, I never noticed it" Ann said

"It's better to see it now but, it's still your call Joker" Akechi said

"Let's go there" Akira said

"In that case, take this" Morgana said. He gave Akira 2 Goho-Ms "That's the last of them okay. Use them wisely"

Akira used one of his Goho-Ms and a bright light surrounded them. When the light subsided, They were already outside of the café. Everybody went to the Ginza line entrance and saw Lava go inside a clinic. Everybody else wemt in and saw 3 beds and some medicines on the shelf.

"Welcome to the Ginza Clinic" Lava said cheerfully

"Are we even allowed here Lava?" Ann asked

"Of course. The owner gave the key to me. He said I can use it how I want it" Lava said

"How come you never told me?" Stan asked

"Um…" Lava lost in thought

"Anyway, who's the doctor?" Makoto asked

"I will of course" Lava said

Everyone in the room felt uncomfortable. Yusuke grabbed a notebook and started sketching.

"Are you sure Lava. I mean, do you even have any experience?" Stan asked

"Of course, I have some experience. And besides, I've been reading an article about a doctor who created a wonderful medicine. I ordered some of her medicines. Thanks to that, this clinic is fully operational" Lava said

"Who's the doctor?" Futaba asked

"I think her name was Dr. Takemi or something" Lava answered

Everyone felt a little bit better

"It's not for free though" Lava said

"Why the hell not!?" Ryuji shouted

"I'm gonna use the money to buy more medicine to stock up the clinic. If I don't, then we're gonna be screwed" Lava answered

"I guess it makes sense" Makoto said

"Wow, cool drawing Yusuke." Haru said

"Thanks" Yusuke said

"I thought you left your sketch book?" Ann thought

"I did. I just found this on this table" Yusuke answered

"Wait, you got that notebook from that table?" Lava asked

"Yes" Yusuke answered

Lava immediately grabbed the notebook and said "You ruined it"

"Ruined what?" Yusuke asked in confusion

"You ruined my story!" Lava shouted

"What story, I don't see anything" Ryuji said

"It's because It's invisible ink" Lava said

"Then why did you use that?" Makoto asked

"Lost to a bet" Lava looked over at Stan winking at him

"Anyway, thanks to this garbage, I need to recreate it again" Lava said

"Garbage! How dare you say my art is garbage" Yusuke shouted

Then Lava and Yusuke started arguing

"Let's leave the two Inaries be" Futaba suggested

Everyone left the two and went back to Central Street

"Let's have a meeting" Akira suggested

"What for?" Stan asked

"We hold a meeting every so often so the we can review the grasp of our situation" Morgana answered

"I see" Stan said

"We should wait for the two" Haru suggested

After a few minutes, Yusuke and Lava arrived and the meeting started

"Okay, anyone like to say anything?" Morgana asked

"We're battling a different type of enemy now." Ann said

"But we still see the usual enemies, why is that Stan?" Yusuke asked

"It's one of the rules of this world. That's all I know that is" Stan said

"We can't rule it out, next" Makoto suggested

"The fights are different" Ryuji said

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. We can have 5 members to fight in the team. We have two rows, the front and the back. We can use or weapons as adventages in our battle. For example, I am a spear user, I'll be great at the back row" Stan said

"I see, so it's better to play tactical in fights from now on. At least we can still "baton pass" and use our guns. I think Akira should be in charge in handling our formation in battle" Akechi suggested

"Can you handle it Akira?" Morgana asked

"I can handle it" Akira answered

"I have suggestion, I think we need some new weapons and gear" Haru suggested

"We can check at Iwai's store" Morgana said

"No can do, I already checked and he's not there. But it's open" Ryuji said

"I think Stan can help you with that" Lava suggested

"You can" Yusuke asked

"I can hold the fort if you want some new weapons" Stan said

"Really, you can do that?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, not for free though." Stan said

"Again!?" Ryuji said

"It's for new materials for the gun customization and specialized ammo" Stan said

"It's fine, as long as he can give us the weapons" Makoto said

"Fine" Ryuji sighed

"Last one, What kind of guns do you two have?" Akechi asked

"I have a Rocket Launcher and Stan has a Crossbow" Lava said

"Really?" Ryuji asked

"I think that's enough for the meeting" Makoto suggested

Everyone went back to the café

"Hold up" Futaba said

"What is it Futaba" Haru asked

"We haven't given these two some code names yet" Futaba suggested

"Code names, what for?" Lava asked

"It's just a precaution" Morgana said

"Akira's Joker, Ann's Panther, Yusuke's Fox, Makoto's Queen, Futaba's Oracle, Haru's Noir Akechi's Crow and I'm Skull" Ryuji said

"Ahem!" Morgana exclaimed

"Oh and Morgana's Mona" Ryuji said

"So what would their code names be" Ann asked

"How about Inari" Futaba suggested

"No" Lava said

"Well, Lava uses cards to summon his persona and Stan has a gun to summon his persona, what do you think Joker?" Makoto asked

"Tarot and Evoker" Joker said

"I'm not gonna be called Tarot. I'll go with Wild" Lava said

"Evoker's fine but I'll change it. Call me Hunter" Stan said

"Does anyone have any objections?" Morgana asked

Everyone shook their head no

"Then it's settled" Morgana said

Everyone went back inside the café and we're determined to finish this Labyrinth. The first few steps and they we're already encountered an enemy

"3 enemies I don't see their weakness" Futaba said

It was a 2 Laughing tables on the front and a pixie at the back

Akira Ryuji and Lava was in the front while Ann and Stan was in the back

"Forgot to mention this Joker, you can switch one person per turn. Be tactical" Stan said

Fox goes first. He uses Bufu on the table but it missed

Joker's next. He shot the Pixie and it was it's weakness. Joker got a one more and passed it to Ann. Ann uses Agi on the Laughing Table and it was it's weakness. She got a one more and used it on the other table. All three enemies we're knocked down

Everyone got a Hold up and Joker started to negotiate the pixie.

"Lend me your power" Joker said

And the pixie agreed. And joined him. Then the battle ended

"Huh, never thought you can do that" Wild said

"That's why he is our leader. Thanks to his special ability." Mona said

Then they continued exploring

Meanwhile 11 people and a dog, appeared on the middle of Shibuya. 2 of those people we're wearing a blue outfit and the rest including the dog we're wearing an armband saying SEES

"Why are we in Shibuya?" The red haired said

 _And that's enough for today._

 _I really wish this is there next game. Cause it's really interesting._

 _Anyway, hoped you liked it._

 **This is Lavakey,** **The Midnight Fox**

 **Signing off.**


	3. SEES

**_A.U.: I'm sorry for the long wait but, here it is._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the Persona / Shin Megami Tensei series.**

 **Chapter 3: SEES**

"This is very unusual." Elizabeth stated. Elizabeth, one of the residents of the Velvet Room. She has a… very questionable attitude.

"How did this happen?!" Yukari asked. Yukari Takeba, a second year of Gekkoukan High and the captain of the Archery Club. She is the healer of SEES

"All we know is, everything here is connected to all of everyone's fate due to the Velvet Room" Theodore stated. Theodore is the younger brother of Elizabeth. He is a resident of the Velvet Room and is good at crafting things

"So we need to do something in order to get back home" Mitsuru elaborated. Mitsuru Kirijo, Gekkoukan High's student council president. She's the smartest person of SEES and is very strict about her academics

"Well this is going to be fun. And on the way, I'm gonna challenge you a lot Shinji" Akihiko stated. Akihiko Sanada, Captain of the boking club and SEES's strongest person. He doesn't care about the ladies loving him.

"Why should I take your challenge you stupid ass?" Shinjiro sarcastically asked. Shinjiro Aragaki, a former third year student of Gekkoukan High and a former member of SEES. He has a huge thing that his dealing with from the past.

"Here they go again. They will be fighting again sooner than we thought." Junpei sighed. Junpei Iori, a second year of Gekkoukan High. He is the enthusiastic person of SEES. Also, he's an idiot (Except in P3P female route, but we're ain't talking about that)

"Yeah Just like you and Yukari" Fuuka stated. Fuuka Yamagishi, a second year of Gekkoukan High and SEES's backup. She's really good with technology, but not so great at being social to other people.

"Woof" Koromaru barked. Koromaru, a dog that has gained a power to summon a persona.

"Koromaru-san agrees" Aigis Translated. Aigis, a humanoid robot that was given to summon persona. She risks her life to keep her companions safe.

"Seriously, you guys are more noisy than the people I deal with" Ken agreed. Ken Amada, an 11-year old that gained the power to summon a persona. He acts mature for a kid in his age.

"Hey Minato, what happened" Yukari asked "I don't know" Minato answered. Minato Arisato, a person with no character, had an awful incident in his past, has acquired to summon a persona and obtain the power of the wild card.

"Same answer as always" Junpei sighed "Anyways, Let's split up and see if we can get any clues" Mitsuru suggested

"I ask you to come with me" Elizabeth pointed at Minato. "Alright" Minato agreed and followed Elizabeth. "Wait for me, I'll join you as well" Theodore stated

 **Meanwhile**

The Phantom Thieves went outside the café for the fourth time.

"You do know that you're wasting Goho-Ms right?" Stan stated.

"But you can find some more, right?" Ryuji asked

"If you're going to waste it anyways, I rather not get more" Stan stated

"C'mon, you don't need to be like that" Makoto stated

"Let's just hurry to the Velvet Room" Akechi suggested

 **In the Velvet Room**

"This is called as the "Velvet Room", but there's nothing velvet about this room." Lava stated. "Yeah, I agree with you. It's more blue than velvet" Ryuji added, "You do know that the owners might be insulted from what you two stated." Makoto pointed out, "Don't worry, we're not insulted" Justine stated, "Really Justine? You should have been bothered by that" Caroline explained

"Anyway, we need to ask you guys something" Makoto stated, "Why does Akira can't switch personas at the moment?", "Hmm…" Justine carefully thought. She grabs a chair placed it near the table. While Caroline just goes near Justine.

"Pls have a sit" Justine ordered. Akira followed and Ann sat right next to him. Justined placed Twenty cards on the table. "Please, pick one" Justine Stated. Akira followed and grabbed one of the cards and showed it to Justine. "Hmm…interesting." Justine said. "What does it mean?" Akechi asked. Justine looked at her clipboard and Caroline just peaked at it. "I actually don't know what it means" Justine said in disappointment. "Then this was just a waste of time, wasn't it *sigh*" Ryuji Sighed

"Huh!?" Stan says as he looks at his left. "Hey Stan, what are you looking at?" Lava asked. "Oh, well. There's three people over there" Stan answered. Everyone else looked including Justine and Caroline at the intruders. "Who are you people, and how did you get in here?" Caroline asked. "Ah, who we may be indeed. Are we you're mortal enemies or are we you're heroes of Justice." The lady in blue stated. Everyone in the room just went silent after her weird introduction. All except for Haru, "Ah, are you?" Haru asked. "C'mon Elizabeth, you shouldn't be like that to the other guests of the Velvet Room." Theodore stated. "Other…guest, of the Velvet Room. Does that mean…" Makoto stated. "Yes, we're residents of the Velvet Room as well. My name is Elizabeth and this is my younger brother Theodore. But please, call him Theo." Elizabeth stated. "Hello, I'm honored by your presence".

"Other Residents of the Velvet Room, I didn't know that we're other residents" Justine stated. "But who's that other person in the back?" Yusuke asked. "Ah, this is Minato, another person who has the power of the Wild Card" Elizabeth stated. "Hi there" Minato said. "You too huh" Akira said. "Hmm… very interesting. I know, why don't you two battle right now." Elizabeth suggested.

Akira's POV

So, just me and Minato battling. I wonder what's his persona is. I summoned Arsene and tried Eiha. "Nice, his weak to it. Keep it coming" Futaba stated. Minato stood up pointed his gun at his head. "Whoah, this dude is insane" Ryuji said from the sidelines. Once Minato took the shot his persona appeared behind him. "Orpheus!" Minato shouted. He used bash on me and it was a critical hit. "Oh no Joker's down. Just hang on" Minato Continued and used Agi. "I'll do something about this" Futaba gave some HP, "You're good. You know the basics. Lets end it here and do it some other time." Then our little duel ended there. But I feel like it will get harder soon enough.

 **To be continued…**

Author's notes: I know, I know. It took me 6 yrs to finish this story. And yes, I over exaggerated that. But let me explain, as you people probably know, I'm gamer and I have school as well. Therefore, My schedule is crazy at the moment. I'm really sorry okay.

I will keep writing this story until I die and I'm not fore shadowing for my own death. And keep in mind, I never said anything that I would abandon this.

Anyway, this is Stan the Midnight Fox

Saying sorry.


End file.
